


The Afternoon Streets

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Heartwarming, Romance, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren agreed to an offer by Lavenza to help familiarize her with the real world. But he also had plans with Makoto, so decides to bring Lavenza along on their date.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Afternoon Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine in the game you take Lavenza with you on a date with your chosen romance confidant. It be so awkward having her steal the spotlight every so often just because she doesn’t know what to expect. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. If you get where I got the title from, good on you!

It was just about noon when Ren came into Shinjuku. He looked around and saw what he was looking for, the Velvet Room door. He came up to it, but didn’t see Lavenza anywhere near it. He decided to knock on the door and see what happened. Sure enough, that’s when Lavenza came out. 

“Oh? It’s you, Trickster.” Lavenza greeted. 

“Yeah. Nice to see you, Lavenza.” Ren said. 

“I’m so glad you came. I’m assuming you’re willing to take my offer then?” Lavenza asked. 

“Well....you see....I was kinda hoping we could reschedule.” Ren said. 

“Whatever is the matter?” Lavenza asked. 

“I..uh..sorta have a date to go on today and realized that there could be some inconveniences if I miss it. So...” Ren said in guilt. 

“A date? Whomever shall it be with?” Lavenza asked. 

“Well if you must know, it’s Makoto Niijima.” Ren replied. 

“Oh! That brunette! You always said how much you were into her.” Lavenza said. 

“Yeah...so...can we reschedule to...let’s say....tomorrow?” Ren asked. 

“I’m afraid my master and I have some important matters to attend tomorrow.” Lavenza said. 

“Oh. Great. Look, I’m really sorry. If there’s any way I can make it up to you, just tell me now.” Ren said. 

“Then I would like to accompany you on this date you have.” Lavenza said. Ren completely lost it and frizzled out. 

“Wh-Uh-Um-Eh-Ngh-What!?” Ren blurted. 

“Is there a problem, Trickster?” Lavenza asked. 

“W-Well...you see...a date’s for....like....you know....a couple. And you being there would make things....extremely awkward...” Ren said. 

“But that is what I wish to do to make up for our lost opportunity. You said “if there’s any way I can make it up to you.” Did you not?” Lavenza said. 

“I should‘ve been more specific.” Ren sulked. 

“If you like, I can tell my master if there’s anything I can do to help you.” Lavenza said. 

Ren felt extremely bad for losing time with Lavenza, but at the same, he didn’t want to bring her on his date with Makoto. He could see the sadness in her eyes just begging to be stopped. 

“Ugh. Fine. You can come.” Ren said. 

“Most kind of you. Let us make haste at once.” Lavenza said. 

“Just try not to embarrass yourself and/or me.” Ren said. 

He and Lavenza left Shinjuku and headed to Shibuya Station. Ren and Makoto always met up there because it was the most convenient place they could think of and because it didn’t take too much time to get there in the first place. He looked around too see if Makoto was already waiting for him. But luckily, he didn’t see her anywhere. 

“Guess she’s running late.” Ren said. 

“Isn’t it important for her to be here on time?” Lavenza asked. 

“Nah. This happens a lot and overtime, I got used to it.” Ren replied. 

“But she could be heading someplace else and making you wait even longer.” Lavenza said. 

“Makoto would never, in a million years, do that. She and I have been dating for a long time and I know her.” Ren said. 

“Ren!!” They heard Makoto’s voice call to the frizzled haired ex-thief. 

“See? There she is now.” Ren said, waving his hand for Makoto to see. “Over here!” 

“Ren! Thank goodness. I thought you’d be waiting for me....for a while....now...” Makoto’s attention slowly drifted from Ren to his guest. 

“Ren?” She asked. 

“Yeah?” Ren said. 

“Who’s this blue lady that’s standing next to you?” Makoto asked. 

“Oh! Well...you see...remember that blue room? With the man with the long nose?” Ren said. 

“Uh-Huh.” Makoto nodded. 

“Well, if you remember, this blue lady was here with him.” Ren said. 

“My name is Lavenza. It is a pleasure to see you again, Makoto Niijima.” Lavenza said. 

“How do you know my name?” Makoto asked. 

“My guest here informed me that you two were going on a date, so I am here to accompany you two as well.” Lavenza said. 

“Uhh.....” 

“I made a promise to her, remembered we had a date today, and this is how I’m making it up to her.” Ren said. 

“By...bringing her on our date...” Makoto said. 

“Yeah...Sorry.” Ren said. 

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Lavenza.” Makoto said to the lady in blue. 

“Please. The pleasure is all mine.” Lavenza said. 

Ren gave himself a mental facepalm. ‘Why did I agree to this?’ He thought. 

“Okay. Well, Ren, shall we get going?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. Let’s.” Ren said. 

They all got on the train heading for Kichijoji. It was a new place they’d never gone to for a date, so they would have a new experience, and for a great time. Ren took the ladies to the Jazz Jin, a place he’d been to before with Akechi. He’d thought they would enjoy the jazziness and the service. 

“Wow. I’m impressed, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“I am as well. How in the world did you find such a place?” Lavenza asked. 

“Akechi brought me here once. Figured it’d make for a first time date with you, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Well I gotta say, you certainly know how to make a woman smile.” Makoto said. 

“The vibrant feelings I get when the music plays, the fantastic service, and a fresh take on a new experience. No wonder you’re the chosen Trickster.” Lavenza said. 

“Well you know me. Always a cut above the rest.” Ren said. 

“Smug.” Makoto said. 

“Whatever.” Ren sighed. 

‘Good. Lavenza seems to be enjoying herself. I just hope she keeps this up where I take them next.’ He thought. 

After the jazzy experience, Ren decided to take to a host club, where he wanted to play darts. Makoto hadn’t really played darts before but got the hang of it really soon. Lavenza found it greatly interesting. 

“So...you throw this sharp object at the circular board in order to get a number of points, correct?” Lavenza asked. 

“Yeah. That’s basically it. If you want to try, be my guest.” Ren said. 

“Very well.” Lavenza said. Ren gave her a dart and told her how to aim it. She threw it...and completely missed the board. 

“Oh. Well....it wasn’t a bad attempt.” Makoto said. 

“Though it appears I’m not cut out for this activity.” Lavenza said, sadly. 

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t good at it either. But after some amount of practice, I got the hang of it.” Ren said. 

“As long as I can get better, it will not bring me down.” Lavenza said. 

“Exactly.” Makoto said. 

After a few more rounds, they decided to check out the clothes store nearby. Ren was there just to look around. He wanted Makoto to pick somethings out and show them to him. All the while looking after Lavenza. 

“So this is where people come for new outfits? It’s like a giant maze.” Lavenza said. 

“What a way to describe a simple clothes store.” Ren joked. 

“But I must ask, does nothing strike your fancy here?” Lavenza asked. 

“It’s not that. See it’s all part of getting to know Makoto. What she likes to wear on her free time, as oppose to her many beautiful outfits.” Ren said. 

“But are you not interested in buying anything yourself?” Lavenza asked. 

“I’ll be honest, not really. I mostly just stick to what I’m given. It’s how most people recognize me.” Ren said. 

“Oh. How peculiar. I do wonder how many people see you in your ordinary outfits compared to your thief one.” Lavenza said. 

“I wouldn’t wear that here! It makes me look more like a criminal more so a hero.” Ren said. 

“Ren! Come look at this!” Makoto called. 

“Oh! Coming!” Ren said. “Trust me. I know this’ll work.” 

“If that is what you think, I shall do my best to make sure you have your way.” Lavenza said. 

They walked to where Makoto had called Ren and found her in the changing room. It wasn’t as long of a wait as they’d expected, but as soon as those curtains opened, Ren swore his face was melting. Makoto was dressed in a blue dress shirt with a pretty designed skirt, and leggings that screamed beautiful. Ren had to adjust his glasses to make sure this wasn’t a dream. 

“U-Uh...h-how do I look?” Makoto blushed. 

“I-Uh-Um-Eh-Wh-Mm-Ha-...” Ren was just speechless at the sight of Makoto’s new attire. 

“R-Ren?” Makoto tried to help him make sense. 

“This...is rather new. I’ve never him so flustered before. That aside, I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous, Makoto.” Lavenza said. 

“O-Oh...uh...thanks..” Makoto said. 

“H-Ha-Holy....I w-wasn’t expecting this.” Ren managed to say. 

“I saw this and thought maybe you’d like to see me in something different. Do you like it?” Makoto said. 

“Like it? I love it!” Ren said. 

“Thanks. T-Though, I still find it embarrassing wearing something like this. Especially these leggings. Don’t they seem...too revealing?” Makoto asked. 

“That’s what makes them beautiful.” Ren said. 

“Agreed.” Lavenza said. 

“Oh...you two...” Makoto blushed. 

“I wish to see you in a new outfit as well.” Lavenza said to Ren. 

“Huh? Well....I...uh...” Ren said. 

“Yeah. I think I’d want that too.” Makoto teased. 

“Ugh...do I have to?” Ren sulked. 

“Don’t worry. You’re still you in the end.” Makoto said. 

“Ngh...fine...I’ll go look for something. Just stay here till I get back.” Ren said as he sulked to find new clothes. 

“He didn’t look very happy.” Lavenza said. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll come around to it eventually.” Makoto said. 

“You seem to be rathe close with him, aren’t you? Have you ever exchanged any secrets with each other before?” Lavenza asked. 

“Uh...that’s a bit personal.” Makoto said. 

“Oh. I do apologize. My curiosity got the better of me.” Lavenza said. 

“Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.” Makoto said. 

“I’m back.” Ren said. 

“Oh! That was faster than I expected.” Makoto said. 

“I just happened to find something that struck to me. Hope you like it.” Ren said as he walked into the changing room. 

“You see? He found something he liked. It was just a matter of time.” Makoto said to Lavenza. 

“I do wonder what he chose.” Lavenza said. 

They didn’t neee to wait for that much longer. Ren opened the curtains and revealed a black tank top and grey shorts. Not the most out of place option. However, Makoto’s eyes were locked on to something else than Ren’s face. 

“So...you like it?” Ren asked. 

“Uh......” Makoto stared at Ren’s chest. ‘Has he been working out more?’ 

“Makoto? My eyes are up here.” Ren said. 

“Huh!? Oh! Yes! Umm...y-you look fine, R-Ren...” Makoto said. 

“Okay. What do you think, Lavenza?” Ren turned to the little lady. 

“You have....a very unique chose of clothing. But it does suit you, I must admit.” Lavenza said. 

“Thanks. I was hoping you’d like it.” Ren said. 

“Umm. Okay...s-shall we get going? I-I think I’ve seen enough abs-I MEAN CLOTHES FOR THE DAY!” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Ren said. 

They purchased their respective outfits and went on their way. They decided to leave Kichijoji and head to Odaiba. They sat in the bench and gazed at the sea, glicening as the evening rolled into night. 

“You know? This actually turned out better than I expected.” Ren said. 

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun.” Makoto said. 

“You have fun, Lavenza?” Ren asked. 

................. 

“Lavenza?” Ren looked and saw Lavenza was out cold next to him. She was blissfully snoring as she held him. 

“Guess she tuckered herself out.” Makoto said. 

“I thought she was going to embarrass me and make a fool of herself, but she actually turned out to be more calm than I thought.” Ren said. 

“Is she not used to our world?” Makoto asked. 

“Not at all. I take her from place to place every now and then for her to get a feel for this world. It goes well in fact. She’s so adorable most of the time too.” Ren said. 

“Looks like I’ve got some competition.” Makoto joked. 

“Oh come on. Next to her, you’re probably the most adorable woman I’ve met.” Ren said. 

“T-Thanks...I wasn’t looking for a generic answer.” Makoto blushed. 

“Oh yeah. Here.” Ren gave Makoto something she’d never seen coming. 

“B-Buchi-kun!? From where!?” Makoto asked. 

“Found it at the store. Was on sale too. Figured you like it.” Ren said. 

“Ren...thanks you.” Makoto said, snuggling the Buchimaru plushie. 

“See what I mean? So adorable.” Ren said. 

“Oh you...” Makoto said. 

“I love you, Makoto.” 

“I love you too, Ren.” 

The two kissed as the moon shined through the night sky. It had been a great day with a happy ending. Ren took it upon himself to escort Lavenza back to the Velvet Room and spent the rest of the night with Makoto and Buchimaru-kun. He couldn’t get enough out of her snuggling it’s soft and warm fur against her face. 

“Hey...Sae-san won’t mind if you come home by the morning, right?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Good. Then shall we?” 

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics! You’ll have a blast reading them!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
